From the burning world
by booklover123az
Summary: 4 new characters will be joining the fight for slugterra. This is my first fanfiction do please bear with me. Lemons later on there will be blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: decisions**

**booklover123az:Hello everybody this is booklover! **

**Now this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. **

**Now this story is about something I have wanted to do for a while.**

**In this story I will need your help to start I will be introducing 4 new characters to the world of slugterra. Now I ask you to submit you idea for a character I have already got one ready so there are only three left. Your character will be joining Ellie in the battle for slugterra. Now I will show you what information I need and then the ones with the most votes win. Now I need at least one guy or girl. Yes I prefer them to be from the surface but if not its ok.**

**Hear is the character I already have use this as a template.**

**Name: Yoshii Vigaro**

**Age:17**

**Origin: Japan**

**Favorite slug: Ice**

**Slug name: Arctic**

**Brief back story: His family are descendants of ninjas masters. Master of martial arts super fast reflexes always carries a bow staff. His family was killed bye criminals. Goes to a monastery to find peace he read an ancient scroll that showed how to go to slugterra it only opens every 100 years. He saved a rich person from being killed rewarded with a blaster like the one the unbeatable master carries and is given a slug, gold, and finally a mecca beast which looks like a snow leopard. He finds the others and they go join Ellie and the Shane gang.**

**Mecca beast: snow leopard **

**Personality: Calm, determined, follower but will take charge if needed, jokes around at times but mostly serious, strategist will wait and study his enemy.**

**Thank you for submitting I will work on the story as soon as I have all the characters. Please share your ideas for new chapters I promise to post and read all you comments. **


	2. Chapter 1: Joining forces part 1

**Chapter one: Joining forces Part 1**

**Booklover: Hi everybody I don't have all the characters I need but a guest suggested a character so with a little help from pandadew a person I know irl I have created a new character who will be the first to join Yoshii. Ok I still need more characters so please give me ideas. Enjoy!**

**(Yoshii POV)**

**I cant believe it I am in slugterra! I wonder what cavern I am in. I hear a little squeak and look down. OH MY GOSH A SLUG! Hi little guy. I reach down and pet it and it makes a noise that if it was a cat I think it would be a purr. I have an idea. Hey little guy would you like to join me I am going to need help if I am going to survive in this place. The little guy crawl on my hand I am surprised how cold it was. I pick up my staff I never go anywhere without it. And I go down the tunnel after a while I emerge from the tunnel into a cavern I walk down an alley I need to change my look. (remember he is from japan)**

**I hear a loud blast I and a yell I run to the source. I see three slingers attacking a man, I could tell they were bad people and I tell them to stop. They turn to me.**

**Slinger #1: Get out of the way punk!**

**Slinger#2&3:Yea!**

**No I wont stand to see the innocent attacked. My slug squeaks in agreement, don't ask me how but I understood him. He said lets get them! I charge before they can react I hit one on the head and take his blaster, the scroll I read said that the slugs transforms and becomes more powerful the faster they move so I guessed I just had to pull the trigger to activate it. But while I was distracted one of them shot a slug that cut my staff in half. Then a bunch of slugs start flying to me and I dodge there was one slug in the blaster so I shot it, it transformed into what looked like a ram and it hit one of them knocking him out. Leaving one we face each other I look at my slug and he jumps into the blaster we each have one slug left I stand sideways to make myself more difficult to hit. I whisper please buddy help me and I pull the trigger and then I cant believe what happened. He flew forward and he transforms into a bigger more powerful form (I decided to make him look like burpy transformation only with a trail of ice.) He pushes the other slug aside and hit the ground in front of him, the ground seem to suddenly be covered in ice, right where my slug hit the ground a large series of ice crystals form, he left leaving his blaster and slugs behind I snarl in disgust he left his slugs as if they meant nothing I walk over and take there blasters. I walk over and help the man up. Are you alright?**

**Mystery man: Yea thank you, how did you do that those slugs didn't even scratch you?**

**Its nothing I have been doing stuff like that all my life. I feel something at my shoulder and see my new friend. Hey buddy nice job.**

**MM:Nice slug never seen one like that looks like a Infurnas slug only with ice and snow. Well can I invite you over I have to repay you for what you did for me. And I wont take no for an answer.**

**I am a little reluctant but I agree. I hop onto his mecha beast and soon we arrive at what looks very nice house (imagine the king of sling house) I look in amazement. **

**MM:Yea its my home please come in.**

**I enter looking around in aw, we walk into his living room and sit down he asks me where I was from. Now I know some of you would say don't do it your world are meant to be apart for a reason, but I felt like I could trust him and my slug seemed to agree so I told him my story.(read the very fist chapter for his history it is not much but I don's want to spend so much time on the past) At the end he said **

**MM:So you finally arrived I have been waiting for you before you ask I have to tell you a story. (he spends a few hours explaining and answering question, long story short he said) I was created by a powerful being to watch over slugterra I need your help to restore the balance you will find three other and then you will have to choose to join Elie shane or start your own gang. Please follow me I have some stuff for you.**

**I follow through a series of hallways and doors I notice the security was more advance then anything I had ever seen before I also noticed a large amount of mystic energy and ancient writing. Soon we arrive at a room that looks like to be a lab. I ask " Hey I never got your name"**

**MM: Oh of course how silly of me, you must excuse my poor manners but I have not have guest for well ever. While I cant tell you my true name you may call me Tonto. May I ask what is the name of your legend slug?**

**My what?**

**Tonto: Your legend slug I created it like I created the Infurnas slug only out of ice and snow.**

**Oh well I guess I will call him Arctic. What do you think buddy you like the name Arctic? He jumps in agreement. I smile " Well arctic it is."**

**Tonto: Nice name, now hear we go fist you need a blaster you can keep those as spoils of war but I think you need a better blaster hear you go.**

**He tosses me a staff.(Watch the episode with the invincible master)**

**I thank him for it was truly beautiful.**

**He smile and says **

**Tonto:no prob but I got more stuff here we go if you are going to help save slugterra you need transportation.**

**He shows me a mecha beast that looks like a snowleopard. **

**Tonto: Now of course you are going to need some way to talk to me and others hear these wrist coms will allow you to communicate with anybody else who has one. And of course gold as for slugs I think you will find that if ask a slug to join you or find one you feel a connection with they you will make a better team you have a very strong connection with nature I can feel it. Well that just about covers it. Oh yeah and hear are some basic camp item you may need.**

**I look at him and say : Thank you I am forever in your debt.**

**He looks at me and laughs.**

**Tonto: you oh me nothing I am only doing my job speaking of witch you better get a move on if you are going to meet you first team mate oh and she is very important but be sure to wait till I say before you try to join Elli ok you still have to wait for the other two. _(he turns and look at you and says, Tonto:Yeah you guys need to come up with characters or else this story will go now where!)_**

**Ok where and when do I go.**

**Tonto: Well you need to leave now if you are going to get to her before Dr. Blak gets her and hear is a map come back here immediately or else you will be in deep trouble. Good luck! Oh and hear is a picture of her. (OK this is where that guest who suggested this character gets a shout out and to Pandadew who gave me the idea for the name and look) **

**I look at it and notice that the girl is very pretty, she has long blond hair, blue eyes, a light tan, and she looked a little younger then me if I had to guess probably 16. And most surprising of all was the Phosphoro slug on her shoulder.**

**Wow whats her name?**

**He says with a grin.**

**Tonto: you will have to find out hurry up or she will be caught.**

**All right lets go Arctic. We race of I look at the map and realize it is an half hour trip. (Fast forward) I hear a scream I race forward and see 3 men attacking her I load my blaster and fired Arctic at them. They yell in surprise as a slug comes out of nowhere freezing one of them and freezing the ground underneath them so they fell down. I jump of my mech beast and knock them out in a few quick moves. I run over to the girl and help her up. **

**Are you ok. **

**MG:yeah I think so thanks.**

**She put her weight on her right leg and screamed and fell but I caught her and helped her onto a rock.**

**Hmm if you don't mind I should check your leg to make sure nothing is broken.**

**She looks at me for a few minutes before she says ok.**

**I touch her leg in a few places and ask her if it hurts she says no then I touch her ankle and she yelps. Hmm wait right hear I think I got something . I walk over to the pack and look through it I find something that goes over my eye it has a note that says mobile database: scant slugs and people and finds out information about that person, basically a laptop for your eye. I find a scanner that helps locate slugs, ah hear it is a box full of first aid supplies I take out a tablet that says bone scanner I take the tablet and box. I walk over to her and aim the tablet over her ankle it made beeping noise the screen said analysis complete sprain ankle suggestion immobilize the injury at once and apply ice let rest for a few days. She looks surprised and said wow cool tablet where did you get it.**

**I said: Same guy who sent me to help you we should get going soon. While I was wrapping her ankle she asks me what my name is. The name is Yoshii Vigaro what is your name.**

**MG: My name is Lucy Shane I am looking for my cousin Elli Shane.**

**That's right people Elli has a cousin and she is hear to help.**

**Please give me ideas for 2 new characters.**

**I will give you 1 week after this story goes out then I will make the new characters.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Joining forces part 2

**Chapter 2 : Joining forces part 2 Revealing**

**Hi guys sorry it took a while I have been a little upset that I have not gotten as many reviews as I had hoped but don't worry I promise to update as much as I can. Also I received some ideas from the same guy who helped me make Lucy. Now this is for that guy please at least give me a description or a name please for the girl.**

**Also I would like you opinion on whether they should join Eli or start there own gang, And finally please review as soon as I have these answered questions then I can refer to the pairing of the characters.**

**And last of all if you give me and idea and I use it when that part of the story I will give you a shout out.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Yoshii POV)**

I stare in pure shock I swear if it was possible my mouth would be on the ground it might have anyway if not for my mask that covered most my face except my eyes. I could not believe what I heard she was related to the Eli Shane, Tonto told me he was probably one of the greatest slug slingers in all of slugterra. I shake my head and focus on helping her ankle. I say wow that is very impressive, I did not know he had any family members.

Lucy: Do you know him? Do you know where he is?

I sigh no but I think I know someone who does. But you are going to have to come with me if you want to find out.

She looks at me with suspicion in her eyes. Cant say I blame her I would probably not trust me either if I was in her position. After all she cant even see my eyes due to the fact I was wearing the two scanners so basically she could not see my face.

I say well before anything I need to get some ice on your leg give me a minute. I look through the bag again and find a bag of peas with a note _Your slug._ I think for a minute and realize what he means. Hey Arctic can you freeze this a little he blew a blast of wind that froze the bag of peas. He squeaks happily I smile thx buddy. I watch as he breaths ice onto the bag I pick up the bag and Arctic. I carry it over to Lucy, hear we go I grab some bandages and use it to wrap the bag to her ankle. There just leave it on for a while it should help with the swelling.

Lucy: Thanks hey have you seen a Phosphoro slug.

No let me look I grab the scanner and select Phosphoro slugs. It show one light it was over to the right about 10 yards I walk over and find a slug. Hey little fella your friend is looking for you it jumps onto my hand I walk over to her. Hear you go. She has a huge smile.

Lucy: Thx hey there buddy. The slug jumps up and then crawls on her shoulder.

Cute guy I said Arctic jumps from my finger and onto her shoulder and seems to shake the other slug's hand.

Lucy: Thx you so whats your slug?

I don't know his type but his name is Arctic. Whats the name or your slug?

She smiling while petting both her and my slug.

Lucy: His name is Flare.

Nice name now we should probably get going I say as Arctic jumps on my hand and back to my shoulder.

Lucy: I am not going anywhere unless you take me to Eli.

I sigh I told you I don't know where he is I just got arrived in slug terra. Arctic shout a loud squeak and I realize what I had said. Oops

**(Lucy POV)**

I could not believe what I just heard, I look at him with wide eyes

Wait your from the surface world how did you get hear I didn't know there was another way beside the drop.

Yoshii:Ok ill tell but we have to go.

No I am not going anywhere till you tell me where you are from, how did you get hear, and how did you know I was hear?

He sighs fine he says and he pulls of his mask and goggles my eyes widen when I see his face. His eyes where beautiful they were a gentle green like a calm meadow in spring they seemed to be full of life. They seemed to be pulling me in I blushed. I shake my head and

Yoshii: Well I guess I should start from the start.

_**2 hours later**_

Yoshii: And that is how I got to the monastery after that I found and ancient scroll that showed me an entrance hear in America so I got on a plane when to the Rocky mountains found the tunnel.(See first chapter) And that's it that's my story.

I stare at him it was a lot to take in, this guy is fully trained ninja from a ninja family and he met the guardian of slugterra.

Wow I said that is a very interesting story.

Yoshii: I guess well now that you have heard my story will you come with me and meet Tonto?

I look into his eyes and I say yes, He smiles and helps me up, he helps me onto his mecha beast.

Yoshii:I will go slow so your comfortable all right.

I laugh thx but I'm fine besides I have been dying to ride one of these things. Give it your all.

He smiles a beautiful smile his teeth were perfect wow this guy is perfect. He says then hold on tight with a smile. I smile back and put my arms around his waist.

Yoshii: Hear we go!

He pulls the throttle and we take of I yell Wooooohoooo! He laughs.

We ride for like a half our then we go through a tunnel and pull up at the front doors of a mansion. A man comes out and says high my name is Tonto I don't think I need to introduce myself so do come in. Yoshii picks me up and carries me in and sets me on a couch. He sits down next to me. So your Tonto the guardian of slugterra.

Tonto:Yea and you are Lucy shane cousin of Eli shane. You know how both of us got hear but we dont know how you got hear so if you dont mind please tell us how you got hear.

Fine I said, well Eli's dad had an older brother named Jack he decided he didn't want to be a slug slinger. However Eli's dad gave me flare particularly because I was afraid of the dark. Well we moved away when I was 8 and Eli was also 8 I came back a few months ago to find out Eli has been missing half a year I knew he had gone to slug terra so I got on the drop and you know the rest.

Tonto: Well that sounds good well come with me I will show you too your rooms you can rests for a week then you will have to go to my old apprentice the invincible master she will train you oh and Lucy what kind of blaster and mecha beast.

**Well that was it please review, oh let me know what kind of mecha beast she should get, and finally as you know the invincible master can do the fusion shot but that requires two slugs witch means Yoshii needs a new slug I personaly would like to give him a slug like rookie or a tornado slug its up to you thx.**


End file.
